Teen Titans: The Courtney Chronicles
by Redlucario98
Summary: Summary: Titans everywhere are searching for H.I.V.E activity while Jinx and Raven fight Warp however he unleashes an explosion which freezes time it self around Jump City
1. The New Leader

Hello This is the first chapter of the Teen Titans: The Courtney Chronicles the story takes place after the brotherhood evil's defeated 6 months afterwards a new H.I.V.E. was built in an unknown location where all H.I.V.E students (except Jinx) were invited back and it was led by a new leader, enjoy.

In the dark area of what looks a high school the walls and floors all around looked giant honeycombs. Suddenly a light from a honeycomb-shaped door opens and the first to arrive was a huge-muscled villain. He has long, brown hair and a goatee, and his eyes are white with no pupils. "So where's this new headmaster?" As the giant looked around? Second to arrive was a young boy with green goggles, wearing a dark green one suit with shoes built while wearing a backpack with many weapons on his back. "How am I supposed to know pie-for-brains?!" As the young boy angrily respond. Just then the giant burned his face with his muscle as a response to his insult. The young boy and giant started arguing as more students started coming in the room watching them arguing. Just then an unknown voice was saying "Quit!" Just then a person under a purple cloak without any part of his body exposed not even his face appears and walked towards the students.

"Now that you're all quiet we can get started on our first order business." "Who the snot brain are you?" as the young boy yelled "Well as you can see Gizmo I am the headmaster of this new H.I.V.E Academy." the purple cloak person said "Well if you're the headmaster then see if you take this." As the giant charged towards the guy with a punch only for the punch to get blocked and was thrown back in his direction almost knocking him unconscious. "Well Mammoth you were first person to survive my strengths, most people either died or were sent into a coma." The purple cloak person explained

"Now Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, Private H.I.V.E., Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd." As the he pointed at Gizmo, Mammoth, green helmet, The helmet has one eye that is colored yellow at default but switches color for his different functions (like black for x-ray vision) has brown skin his entire uniform consists of a one-piece white and green unitard. In the middle of his costume, a black eye with eyelashes is assembled, A soldier with a one-piece outfit the top half is black while the built in mask and bottom half is yellow and is holding a shield with an H on it that is surrounded by black which is surrounded by yellow, A skinny teen who is wearing a red, one-piece unitard with a white circle and a black division sign on it, and a another teen who resembles Batman's quite a bit he has piercing, red eyes and a headpiece which includes his "bat ears" and a light purple piece covering the top of his head.

"You six have been divided into groups, one group is goanna keep the titans busy, while the other group kidnaps this girl." As he shows a picture of girl who had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and wore a white shirt with a purple sweater covering her shirt and wore her tight brown pants and pink and white sneakers replacing her heels. "So why are we trying bring this girl here?" Mammoth asked "Because she's goanna be our secret weapon to destroy the titans."

Cue the Teen Titans theme Song

Later at Titans Tower Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching the Total Drama All Stars finale. (This story is taking at the finale of Total Drama All Stars) "This goanna be awesome dude!" the green boy said "Only one of the best ever Boo Yah!" As the cyborg and green boy high five Raven had walked in to try to read only to see the boys watching a show they exited about. Can you keep it down I'm trying to read?" Raven asked in her usual bored tone "Sorry Raven but we're watching the season finale of Total Drama" Beast boy explained Starfire walked in then asked Beast Boy and Cyborg out of curiosity "Hello friends can you to tell me about this Total Drama" Cyborg then explained that "Total Drama is reality show that big drama, dangerous challenges, other stuff." Then suddenly the alarm went off in which this annoyed Cyborg and Beast Boy but then accepted by saying "the finale hasen't started yet anyway" And then Robin appeared alarming everyone by saying "Trouble!"

Somewhere in Jump City Mammoth, Gizmo, Private H.I.V.E, and Kyd Wykkyd are wreaking havoc in the city. "If you're going wreck property your goanna have to pay for it" As Robin said while his teams are standing at the top of the building while staring at them. "Titans Go!" as he yelled his usual catchphrase as the titans jumped off the ground and started attack the H.I.V.E members. As Robin started throwing his disc grenades and StarFire fired her star bolts at Private H.I.V.E only for him to use his shield to block the attack. While Beast Boy transformed into a Triceratops and charged at Mammoth only him to use hands to hold him off. "Without Jinx giving commands are you all too scared to fight back?!"

Cyborg taunted as he fired his sonic cannon at Gizmo only for him to slightly dodge the blast. "We don't need that traitor to take orders we're just getting started!" As Gizmo smirked &"Thinks are going just as plan so now while we keep snot-butts busy See-More and Billy Numerous will grab the girl" Gizmo explained in his thoughts as the camera zooms at another location where Billy had knocked out a bunch of interns and he and his clones disguise themselves as them so they could get close to the money while at another part of an arena where we see the brunette and a Latino hot guy fighting where the contestants are watching to see who would win as the fight goes we see See-More using a new ability with a zoom-in-scope where he can see the action and the Billy clones even if he's standing this high in the air

Meanwhile back at Jump City we see the Titans having a hard time getting around the H.I.V.E's defenses however Mammoth was the first to start getting tired "Ugh Gizmo I don't think I can hold off much longer" As the giant complained "Keeping holding him muscle-brain back otherwise the headmaster is goanna have our heads." As Gizmo commanded But then Robin the froze his backpack which cause Gizmo to fall onto the ground and then Robin got up in his face "Who's this headmaster?!" The wonder boy demanded But before Gizmo could give a response Kyd Wykkyd's communicator went off "Kyd Wykkyd get into position." As the voice of See-More was heard Kyd Wykkyd was fighting Raven disappeared from the fight. Mammoth then explained "I think we did our part and it's time we left." As he threw his hands onto the ground which caused in Which Raven had to shield with her black magic in this point the rest of the H.I.V.E.

Troops disappeared from the fight. Meanwhile at the arena the Brunette had already defeated the Latino. "Courtney wins the million dollars" The host said as Chef comes down to give Courtney the case only to find out the case was empty Courtney gasps as million dollars was stolen. Only to see See-More and Billy Numerous holding the case with million dollars in it. "I spy with my one little eye the look on your faces when Billy here switch cases with an empty one." Courtney was stunned at the surprise to see them pull of such a heist undetected. "I did not come this far just for you to just steal my cash!" As the CIT started charging at the two Kid Wykkyd appeared to take the 2 away only for CIT to jump into them as a result she was teleported with them.

Back at the School the second group had just arrived and had dropped off Courtney she then realized that she wasn't back at the arena anymore at is now at H.I.V.E Academy as saw various H.I.V.E students "What kind of school is this?" The CIT asked "A school for young villains" As the purple cloaked person walked in with the other group in "Welcome to the H.I.V.E Academy Courtney I see you're surprised how structured our building is." The cloaked person said "Wait how you knew my name?!" Courtney surprised how he knew her name "I have been eyeing your quite some your perfect for our secret weapon." The cloaked guy explained "Well you're goanna have to keep an eye on someone else, now tell me where my cash is so I can go home!" The CIT demanded "Oh you mean this?" As if on cue See-More threw the case to Courtney in which when Courtney opened it up it contained all the money "Wait you're just goanna give me the money?"

Courtney asked "Yes but however if you do your goanna have a hard getting back home because we"re in another country, and you won't be able to get revenge on Duncan and Gwen." The cloaked guy explained "Wait how did you-" but Courtney was interrupted by the cloaked guy "You have one chance one to take the millions dollars with and leave without a way back home and you won't be able to get revenge on Duncan and Gwen or Give up the million swear that you have to obey my orders and be a part of my secret weapon, and train here as an official student of the H.I.V.E Academy." The cloaked person stated  
Music that is similar to the Total Drama Elimination Ceramony dramatic music

.

.

"Let's do it" Courtney stated as she gives the million back to the cloaked person. "I like your style Courtney we'll begin tomorrow morning." The cloaked person explained "Mammoth, Gizmo showed her to her room." The cloaked person commanded as Gizmo and Mammoth take Courtney to her room the cloaked guy evil laughs which was strange of how his laugh was similar to Alejandro's. Meanwhile back at the Tower. "Duuude I can't believe we missed that showed. Beast Boy complained. "It doesn't at the're stalling for time and I doubt'ed for whatever it as they couldn't have thought of it on their own, so who's leading them?" Robin asked. "We interrupt this program for breaking news" The news reporter stated at this point the titans were taking a look at to see if it has something to do with what happened today.

"During the finale of the show called "Total Drama" 3 criminals appeared and stole the prize money after they disappeared. 2 innocent teens mysteriously vanished too. One jumped in and was vanished to where they went and the other disappeared for unknown reasons.&" Starfire was first to noticed that the three criminals that were on the news were See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kid Wykkyd Robin was frustrated because he realized the villains they were fighting were really stalling for time however not as much as Cyborg. "It has to be Brother Blood because the people's disappearance and the stolen money was something he would do." Cyborg explained angrily "That seems like a legit explanation but we don't have any reports on if he escaped yet." Robin explained "I'll call of the titans to go on search for any sign of H.I.V.E students" Robin states as he leaves the room While Cyborg watches the screen furious believing that Brother Blood is back.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story remember to tell me what you think of the story by posting a review.


	2. Freezing Time

Hello this is the second episode of the Teen Titans Courtney Chronicles. Anyway What I have planned is at least 13 episodes but that doesn't mean series is over I'll make future fan made seasons on separate fan fictions so expect more soon.

Summary: Titans everywhere are searching for H.I.V.E activity while Jinx and Raven fight Warp however he unleashes an explosion which freezes time it self around Jump City

The cloaked person takes a look at what looks like Warp who was flash frozen from his defeat at the hands of the Brotherhood of Evil. "Warp you had some potential at becoming a great villain but it's a shame how it all went to waste." The cloaked guy said as he stare at the frozen time walker. "Wake him up!" The cloaked person commanded in which gizmo activated a switch which thawed out the time walker.

Warp then started moving in which barley catching his breath. "What year is this?" The confused time walker asked. "It's 2 since you were frozen idiot now stand up!" The cloaked said commanded "So here's what's gonna happen your freeze time while my students go recover some of our fallen allies they won't freeze in time because this building is by a barrier which prevents any electrode magnetic waves from coming here even yours." the cloaked person explained "And what's in it for me?" the time walker asked "The destruction of the Teen Titans." the cloaked guy said.

Cue the Teen Titans Theme Song

We come to where we see many titans searching for any H.I.V.E activity, we see Aqualad and Tramm searching in the sea, Bumblebee, Argent, Red Star, Thunder, Lightning, and Hot Spot searching in the air, and Speedy, Bushido, Kid Flash, and Más y Menos searching on the land. Back at the tower we see Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven watching the Honorary Titan's progress. "Even the Honorary Titans can't find any H.I.V.E activity." Cyborg stated "It's like they all vanished" Beast Boy said" "All right I think it's best for you go help with the search. Beast Boy help Tramm and Aqualad, Cyborg go check Steel City, Starfire help with the search from the air, and Raven go with Star-"

But before Robin could finish that last part his Titans Communicator rang in which Robin answered "Warp is back and I'm having a hard time taking him out!" Jinx said from the communicator "Change of plans Raven you go help Jinx while I go with Cyborg." Robin said This disappoints Raven as she know ho many times she fought Jinx in the past though since she joined the Titans they're not exactly friends but not enemies anymore and there just rivals now. "Titans Go!" As Robin said his catchphrase

Meanwhile at Jump City Jinx looks a little a tired and bruised while Warp looked like she barley made a scratch on him. As she then throws a hex at him which made him looked a little bruised but he then started glowing white and by the he stopped glowing his injury is gone as if it never happened. This surprised her that he could heal himself like that. "It doesn't matter how much you hit me" As hit he zapped Jinx with his forehead mounted laser blaster "I can just rewind the damage as if it never happened." The evil Time Walker stated

"Oh is that so?" Raven said as she appeared via her dark magic. Warp then smirked a look of confidence on his face. "Do you 2 really think you can stop me?" Warp stated as Warp then started glowing again but this the glow engulfed Warp into a ball of light at this point Jinx used one of her hexes which damaged the stabilizer on the suit while Raven shield them both. The explosion then let a blast made anything in the city that got caught in the blast as the it continues it's way around the city the only it failed to hit was an unknown building that 500 feet east from Jump City. because of the force field surrounding it which also seems to allow to be in invisible to others.

The cloak guy smirked as the the blast failed to freeze the area in the barrier "Now is the time my students to go retrieve our fallen allies!" The cloaked guy announced as the H.I.V.E students had started riding on ships that lead to Jump City. Meanwhile at the city Raven and Jinxed noticed that they weren't harmed by the blast. "Did your machine suddenly malfunctioned." Jinx said believing that her bad luck prevented the machine from working. "Actually my machine was working just fine look around you." Warp pointed out as it is revealed that everything around them is frozen in time. Then the fight resumed as Jinx started throwing another hex however the hex froze in midair this surprised them. Raven then decided to throw one of her spells but that didn't work either. "Why aren't our attacks working?!" Jinx said frustrated "because any projectile that is thrown will be frozen in time along with everything else." Warp explained

Meanwhile at the Steel City prison Cyborg went check on an old enemy as he opened a prison cell which prevents the prisoner from using his powers or escape, as the prisoner is revealed to be Brother Blood. "Listen up here Brother Blood your students attacked wanted us to fight them but hey were stalling time to pulling off something Big, so whatever it is cut it off your taste a blast from my Sonic Cannon. "Now Cyborg one of my top students I understand it's been a while since we last had class but you I can't stop what I haven't started." This surprise Cyborg that Brother Blood wasn't the one behind this. Meanwhile back at Jump City the fight has continue where despite Jinx and Raven being limited to Hand to Hand combat they still managed old there own against Warp mostly because it's 2 against one.

However the fight was interrupted when Mammoth and Gizmo appeared during the fight. "Well if isn't one of those snotty Teen Titans and Jinx you have betrayed us an you're both gonna pay our new leader doesn't allow traitors to go unpunished." Gizmo said "Who's your new leader?" Jinx said "Sorry but we don't talk to traitors Mammoth let's show them what the H.I.V.E does to traitors?!" Gizmo asked the giant. "With pleasure." Mammoth said. As the fight resumed Warp who was surprised at how they appear. "This is Warp did you told them to come here to aid me?" Warp asked through some hidden headset.

"Yes I did Warp I noticed that Raven's magic kept her and our traitor from being frozen so I decided to take advantage of this by bringing you reinforcements you use this as a diversion while our other students go grab our fallen allies." The hooded guy said "Yes sir and remember our deal" Warp reminded as he ended his call. "What's the status of Courtney?" The hooded guy asked "Courtney had completed the obstacle course with easy on 5.0 difficulty." An admin said He then decided to call See-More "See-More what's the progress on rescuing our fallen allies?" The hooded guy asked "So far we had transported Control Freak, Madam Rouge, General Imortis, and Cinderblock." See-More explained. "Good See-More and remember not to rescue to many remember we do not want the same mistake the Brotherhood of Evil made." the hooded person explained "Yes sir." See-More said as he cut off his communication.

Meanwhile back on the search Starfire's communicator detected H.I.V.E activity in Jump City. "Robin we recently discovered H.I.V.E activity in your are." However Starfire noticed how Robin is not responding. "Robin are you there? Robin, Robin." Back at the Tower it is revealed Robin was about to help in stopping Warp but he was revealed to be frozen in time along with the rest of Jump City.

To Be Continued...


End file.
